BACK
by Sugar4Devil
Summary: Jujur saja aku masih mencintainya. sial perasaan ini menyiksaku #NIJIHAI
**BACK**

 _Diamond Crystal White Fanfiction_  
 _._

 _._

Kuroko No Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

.

 **Cast :**

Nijimura Shuuzo  
Haizaki Shougo  
.

.

Genre: Romance , Drama

.

.

Nijimura sedang berada di Amerika untuk melanjutkan studynya. Dia bercita-cita ingin menjadi seorang pengusaha muda sukses karena itu dia mengambil mata kuliah jurusan Manajemen di Universitas K. Sudah lebih dari 5 bulan lamanya dia meninggalkan Negara Jepang tanpa kabar. Lebih tepatnya dia menghilang secara diam-diam. Ada kalanya rasa rindu menyelimuti batinnya berharap jarak jepang amerika tidak sejauh ini. Sebenarnya selama ini dia cukup menahan diri hanya saja akhir-akhir ini ada yang menggajal di dalam hatinya.

 _Manusia mana yang ingin berpisah dan meninggalkan orang terkasihnya.  
_.  
 **Tidak ada  
**.  
mayoritas orang-orang akan mengatakan hal yang sama. Tidak akan pernah. Tapi ini tidak berlaku dengan Nijimura, dia mengalaminya. Dia meninggalkan seseorang yang sangat berarti baginya. Berusaha menjauh seolah mungkin tidak akan pernah terjadi hubungan pelangi yang selama ini dia jalani.  
Demi dewa! Dia sama sekali tidak tau akhirnya dia malah merindukan orang itu lagi. Satu ucapan yang menyentak hati seorang Nijimura Shuuzo. Satu pertanyaan yang mampu membuatnya berfikir berkali-kali mengalahkan penghapalan rumus matematika yang sering dia kuasai .  
.

" Bagaimana kalau Haizaki punya penggantimu?"  
.

 **DEG!  
.**

ucapan seseorang diseberang telfon berhasil mencekat kerokongkongan Nijimura. Suara cempreng milik Toru membuat Nijimura ingin sekali menggaplok wajahnya jika saja dia berada disebelahnya.

Nijimura masih diam sedang berfikir jawaban seperti apa yang harus dia ucapkan.

" Hoi Shuuzo kau mendengarkanku ?" oceh Toru lagi begitu tau tidak ada sahutan dari Nijimura. Toru terkekeh , " Tidak bisa menjawabnya ." sahutnya lagi.

"Bukannya itu malah bagus dia jadi tidak membutuhkanku lagi." Balas Nijimura terdengar kesal. Toru tidak mampu menahan tawanya.

" Hahaha kau cemburu Shuuzo." Goda Toru

" Siapa? Aku tidak." Bantah Nijimura.

" Ada lagi . Haizaki sekarang jadi tambah manis kau akan menyesal melihatnya. Kau bisa cek akun facebooknya sepertinya si brengsek Hanamiya Makoto sedang mengincarnya." Curhat toru panjang lebar. Mendengar ucapan itu Nijimura bergegas log in akun facebooknya. Di searching nama akun Haizaki, sesuai dengan ucapan Toru banyak sekali status Hanamiya Makoto yang modus kepada mantan pacarnya itu.

" Bajingan ini." Nada bicara Nijimura berubah marah.

" hahahha benarkan minta di tonjok dia ."

" Tetap saja itu bukan urusanku lagi bodoh ."

" Yakin?Jangan menyesal "

" Tch! Berhenti mengomel ah kau membuatku moodku semakin buruk." Nijimura mulai kalap , kesabarannya habis sudah.

" Bwahahaha kau benar-benar belum bisa move on darinya astaga Shuuzo. Kalau masih suka kenapa tidak bilang padanya ." sekali lagi Toru bahagia bisa menggoda sahabat baiknya ini.

" Berisik! Dia akan menderita jika bersamaku."

" Menderita? " Toru cukup terkejut mendengar penuturan Nijimura , " Menurutku malah sebaliknya Haizaki saat bersamamu terlihat berbeda, Dia terlihat lebih bahagia Jarang aku melihatnya tersenyum seperti itu."

" Huh? Apa maksudmu."

" Kau bodoh ya. Saat kau jatuh cinta pada seseorang yang special kau harus memperjuangkannya, kau sendiri yang bilang seperti itu padaku. Apa kau lupa ."

" Aku melepasnya karena ku kira dia tertekan dengan sikapku, ku fikir dia kan lebih bahagia bersama orang lain. Aku tau dia kesepian tapi aku sering meninggalkannya, dia sering tersenyum palsu padaku. Menurutmu bagaimana bisa aku tahan melihatnya seperti itu Toru."

" Apa kau sudah bertanya padanya? Pasti belum. Menjalin sebuah hubungan harus di dasari dengan kepercayaan, sikap saling tidak terbuka hanya akan menghancurkan segalanya."

" Pfft hari ini ada apa denganmu, apa ada hal baik tentang Masaya ."

" Hoi jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan , kau ini benar-benar. Dengar ya hubungi dia sekarang dia pasti belum bisa melupakanmu . sebelum terlambat aku tidak ingin kau menyesalinya."

" Sudahlah ."

" Dasar keras kepa-"

TUT TUT

belum selesei Toru bicara Nijimura sudah terlanjur menutup telfonnya . Dia terdiam beberapa saat wajahnya memancarkan kesedihan disana. Di tariknya laci meja belajarnya . Nijimura memandangi fotonya bersama Haizaki yang diambilnya saat pesta tahun baru. Nijimura masih menyimpannya dengan sangat baik, di foto itu Haizaki terlihat cemberut sedangkan dia tersenyum sangat bahagia. Nijimura berusaha mengingat kenangannya saat itu. Jujur saja dia masih mencintainya.

" Aku merindukanmu Shougo."

.  
.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **.  
.**

Whaha apa ini Baper Baper. Edisi cerita palakan . cerita ini di dedikasikan untuk seseorang yang sedang galau, buat yang gak bisa lupain mantan dah aku mah apa ini . :P  
Semoga pada gak lelah nungguin updatetan ffku yang makin hari makin gaje. :v jujur kekurangan asupan. niat banget bikinnya pendek jadi jangan kaget ya.

Dear Mantan Maafkan aku yang dulu ya *pose imut*

Jangan lupa tinggalkan komentar .Sankyu

See you next story *emotkiss*


End file.
